


艰难一案

by styx



Category: The Fugitive (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个特别糟糕的案子后塞姆回到家，发现理查德正等着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	艰难一案

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hardest Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414068) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



标题：艰难一案（《Hardest Case》）  
  
原作：Tarlan  
  
作者主页：<http://www.tarlanx.co.uk>  
  
作者博客：<http://tarlanx.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/414068](414068)  
  
衍生派别：电影《亡命天涯》（《The Fugitive》1993，又译《绝命追杀令 / 逃亡者》等），电影《美国警官》（《U.S. Marshals》1998，又译《绝命追杀令2：就地正法 / 亡命刺客 / 美国司法官 / 美国执法官》等）  
  
配对：联邦执法官塞缪尔•吉拉德（汤米•李•琼斯）/理查德•金勃尔医生（哈里森•福特）  
  
等级：NC-17  
  
摘要：在一个特别糟糕的案子后塞姆回到家，发现理查德正等着他。  
  
作者注：为MMoM 2012 - 25日，SmallFandomfest之11轮而作。  
  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **艰难一案**  
  
著：Tarlan  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
一些个日子要比之其他艰难上许多，对于塞姆，今日是最糟糕的日子之一。今天他失去了一位手下——在他眼里看来不过是个小鬼——而获知杀他的人是某个人们以为的好人则是最痛苦的一击。  
  
五年来第二次的，他追捕了一个被陷害栽赃谋杀罪名的人，尽管这一次那不是警方工作不合格的过，而是另一个三字母政府部门里的某个人渣的蓄意作为。那个人渣 死了，可却不是在他杀死塞姆的小组成员之一前。诺亚•纽曼没能得到一点儿机会，塞姆在向医院飞驰的救护车上眼睁睁看着监控仪上的波动曲线归于水平。到院时 已死亡。  
  
他径直迎上了那颗杀死他的子弹，完全不曾预备到那背叛。  
  
若不是塞姆对约翰•罗伊斯特别探员有所怀疑，那么他或许会成为罗伊斯的下一个受害者。然而如果说这份工作教会了他一件事的话，那就是解读他人。那正是为什 么他相信了理查德的无辜，在那条泄洪隧道里如此拼命宣称的——以及为什么在案子终于了结，而理查德重获自由后，他会就他们之间存在的吸引采取了行动。  
  
靠着忽如其来的直觉，等候在医院走廊上时塞姆用自己的空弹夹换下了罗伊斯的满弹夹，接着假装跑去咖啡机那儿。他给了罗伊斯机会来表明他的真实意图，而当罗伊斯暴露出他的真面目，塞姆搞定了那个婊子养的。一了百了的。  
  
填写报告耗去了那一日余下的时间。然而要怎么概括一个好探员的丧失？只除了诺亚•纽曼不只是一个探员。他是塞姆的小组成员之一。他的人。他的责任，尽管纽曼不再是理查德•金勃尔的追捕行动前不久才加入他的小组的那个菜鸟执法官了。  
  
到得塞姆最后通读过一遍他的报告，点击发送键后，夜已过半。几小时前他就打发自己的其余组员回家去了，知道他们在这么一件案子后该当些休息时间。他们可以 明天再来填写他们的报告。他知道他们会齐聚在酒吧里，为又一件案子的成功解决喝上一轮，再举杯用另一轮酒来向他们殉职的小组成员致敬。通常他会回避社交聚 会，在多日的专注案件后急于回家去找理查德，可今晚他感觉他该当在那里，那是他欠他的小组的。那也是他欠诺亚的。  
  
数小时后，伴随着几杯威士忌直欲在肚子里烧出个洞，他跌跌绊绊的上了一辆出租车，告诉司机地址。科兹莫本提议开车送他回家，可那人甚至比塞姆还不清醒。相反，塞姆拿走了那人的车钥匙。他已经失去了一个好属下，不计划为了任何原因这么快便又失去一个。  
  
房子里一片漆黑，只除了书斋里电视闪烁，走到门口，看到在沙发上沉沉睡去的理查德，他轻轻叹了口气。电视那刺目的光照亮了理查德眼睛下头的黑眼圈，而塞姆讨厌知道那些黑眼圈经常是他带来的。因为对塞姆的工作有第一手的经验——尽管是从另一面——理查德很是担心塞姆。  
  
他从未明说过什么，可塞姆知道他有权利担忧。如果谢里丹真是罗伊斯构陷的那种恶棍罪犯，在沼泽的时候他就会在塞姆的脑袋上，而不是他的防弹衣上开两个洞了。那还是痛得要死，但总比一命呜呼好多了。  
  
塞姆已然决定在跟理查德谈案子的时候把追捕中的那个小细节略过不提，不想增添更多辗转不宁的夜晚。无论如何，理查德已经有超出应份的工作相关的压力了，在手术台上把人切割开来以期救他们一命。  
  
塞姆倒坐进理查德身畔的沙发，几乎抱歉沙发垫子的一沉惊醒了他。理查德睡眼朦胧的看向他，接着打了个哈欠，撑起身来。他脸上掠过的那丝瑟缩证明他睡得并不舒服，而那减轻了一点儿负疚。  
  
理查德轻柔的微笑，以作欢迎。  
  
“我今天失去了一个人。”塞姆本没想像这般开门见山的。那一定是威士忌在说话，尽管本可能更糟。他本可能不假思索的冲口说出他胸口挨的两枪。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“那小鬼。”  
  
理查德点点头。“我喜欢他。”  
  
塞姆苦笑的嗤了一声。“我也是。”  
  
“你逮到下手的人了？”  
  
“对。”  
  
又一阵沉默，塞姆知道理查德能嗅见他气息里的威士忌味道。“其他人撑得住吗？”  
  
“跟我差不多。”塞姆叹口气。“我本该径直回来的。我很抱歉。”  
  
这一次理查德向他伸出手来；倾靠上他，接受那如此欣然提供的安慰的感觉很好。他过往几度破裂的关系和失败的婚姻没有一个曾给予塞姆他在理查德这里所找到的这般的安全感和理解。或许，又一度的，那是因为理查德有第一手见证这份工作的代价。  
  
“让我们上床去吧。”理查德开始轻轻抽开身，但塞姆却把他拽了回来。  
  
“不。不，我想……”他在理查德唇上印下一个笨拙的吻，手滑下去摸上理查德的硬挺。他自己的维持着柔软，被威士忌和一日的劳累所麻木。他知道要让自个儿有 所反应需要的不只是希翼和想望，可奇怪的，那并不要紧。只是抚摸理查德就足以甩脱这一日的一些个苦恼。眼看会更好，而他知道理查德会应允的，如果他要求。  
  
“拜托。”  
  
塞姆靠坐回去，注视着理查德给予他他所需要的，搡下他的裤子，缓缓摩挲自个儿，直至他接近了……如此接近。  
  
“做，”塞姆柔声命令，惊叹的看着理查德服从了，猛烈的达到了高潮，他的目光片刻也不曾离开塞姆的脸，当他溅洒上自己的手和小腹。  
  
塞姆倾上前来又一度吻住他，贴着他的双唇喃喃道谢，随后帮着理查德清理干净。  
  
“现在让我们上床吧，”理查德说，脚下不稳的自沙发上撑起身来，伸出一只手。  
  
塞姆任由理查德把自己拽起身来，一条胳膊搂住他，走向就在走廊下头的卧室。他们很快脱去衣服，一道钻上床，可理查德瞄见他胸膛上的瘀青，合计出了是怎么回事儿。不过他什么也没说；只是任由手指温柔的拂过那瘀青，接着把塞姆搂近自己。  
  
彼此相拥着，塞姆能听见耳下理查德有力的心跳声，那让他安慰。  
  
诺亚•纽曼死了，而如果塞姆不是一时够走运一时够机灵，他今晚或许也会躺在市太平间冰冷的停尸台上纽曼的身旁。相反他回到了家，安安全全的，理查德的心在他的面颊下跳动着……直至下一个案子。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
